


Where Is My Super Suit?

by Kaykic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykic/pseuds/Kaykic
Summary: Kara needs her super suit.





	Where Is My Super Suit?

Kara Danvers was annoyed, she was frustrated, she was in a hurry, damnit! She’d sped through the apartment, three times. There were things to do. A big, big robot…thing…was heading straight for National City at this very moment. Soon the public would be notified of the impending danger and all would cry out ‘this looks like a job for Supergirl’. 

… and Supergirl would be happy to go deal with the situation. She just one problem. 

_**Her super suit was missing.** _

In the bedroom furniture was toppled, dresser drawers were pulled out, walk-in closets ransacked. And when that hadn’t yielded results, Kara became a little desperate….and boy did it show. 

In the kitchen, utensils were littering the floor, flour and noodles covered everything. 

In the living room couch cushions were missing, having been thrown to the balcony in her search, while the poor couch itself had been upheaved and left on its side. 

The blankets flowed from the linen closet, not a single piece of cloth went unexplored. 

Guest rooms had been overturned. 

Her art studio was in ruin. 

Her office as well. 

She even checked the bathrooms, hey, sometimes Lena was waiting for her in the bath after Supergirl duties and she might’ve thrown it a medicine cabinet in her haste to get to a very loving (also very naked) wife. Okay- _not likely_ , but possible. 

After a fourth speed through only left the apartment even more out of order, Kara finally gave up and pulled out her cell phone. She had to cancel a long-awaited date night anyway. 

_“Oh, hello Darling. I’m on my way to the restaurant now.”_

“Lena where is my super suit?” 

_“What? I’m going through a tunnel, speak up.”_

“Supergirl. Needed. Where? Is? My? Super? Suit?” 

_“It’s in my home lab. I gave it a few upgrades.”_

“Huh?” 

_“It now has kryptonite eating nanobots, damage absorbing armor plates, durable microscopic solar panels for quick recharge, emergency beacon, personal digital assistant, swiss army knife, satellite uplink, snack pouch, and media player with every N'Sync song ever recorded already programed in. Be safe. Call me when you're through. I’ll bring home five pounds of stuffed calamari for you.”_

“….I love you.” 

_“I love you, too.”_

Kara was already heading down the stairs and tripped over a towel from the linen closet. 

“And sorry about this mess.” 

_“What mess?”_

“Big robot. Gotta go. Bye!” 

_Kara Zor-el Danvers!_

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know this is what would _really_ happen if Lena took Kara's super suit.


End file.
